


A Present that Needs to be Opened

by DemonsDaughter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble and Frenzy celebrate Christmas with Soundwave and the gang, but Rumble wants to make sure he opens all of his presents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present that Needs to be Opened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drazyrohk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Drazyrohk! I hope I got these two right and I hope you enjoy!!!!!! And once again, thank you so much for your generous and awesome gift fic! :D

Every Christmas they did something special, even if it was only a stupid Earth holiday. Soundwave liked to celebrate when times were good and so far they were at peace. The Autobots had been laying low and it appeared as though both sides would have a reprieve from the bloody battles they were so tragically used to.

“Hey, watch it!”

“Yeah, right! Move it, mini meatball!” Rumble snapped as Frenzy got in his way, the twins both trying to put their crudely wrapped gifts under their copper tree. Soundwave had had one sent from Cybertron courtesy of Shockwave for the occasion.

“Behave yourselves. This is a holiday we participate in to please Soundwave. So try not to ruin it completely,” Ravage growled from behind the red and blue mechs, his tail lashing the air with annoyance. The two terrors were the worst of the Cassetticons as far as he was concerned. They liked to cause trouble and get into things they knew they shouldn’t.

“We don’t haveta take orders from you! You’re not Soundwave!” Frenzy huffed, dropping his armful of gifts under the tree boughs and glaring down the obsidian symbiote.

“Yeah! You don’t wanna tumble with Frenzy and Rumble!”

“Oh, the rhyming again? Please, spare me,” Ravage groaned, pawing at one of his audio receptors before he literally turned tail and left. Let the little menaces do as they liked and pray it wouldn’t ruin their celebrations!

The twins beamed at each other once they had scared Ravage away and bumped fists, naughty optics starting to take in the sight of the decorated tree and the pile of gifts underneath. Soundwave had a lot of symbiotes, so it made sense there would be quite a handful of gifts to be given.

“So you think they’re gonna like the stuff we got ‘em?” Rumble asked, sitting down on the floor to wait for the others to arrive. Ravage was only avoiding them for the moment since they would be opening the gifts soon. They only needed the other symbiotes and Soundwave himself to arrive on the scene.

“Yeah, I think they will! We did a good job of pickin’ ‘em out, bro. Besides, who wouldn’t want presents from us? We’re the coolest warriors in the pack! Not even Sounders can handle us sometimes!”

Frenzy thought that being trouble was a good thing, so he was proud of his accomplishments. He and his brother were capable of doing anything if they put their minds to it, and making themselves larger than life (if only in their heads) was fine with them. Rumble smirked as he sat down beside his brother and agreed with a grunt.

“Yeah, we are pretty fraggin’ awesome, you and me.”

The pair glanced over their shoulders when Ravage returned with Buzzsaw flying overhead and Laserbeak perched on the panther’s back as he padded into the room. He gave the twins a nasty glower before he laid down a good distance from the pesky bots. He purred when Laserbeak started grooming him, one pointed audio receptor twitching contentedly.

“Commence: Christmas celebrations,” Soundwave said, striding into the room. He could sense there was tension between Ravage and the two miniature mechs, so he would do his best to remedy that with gifts and family togetherness. “Suggestion: Each take a present.”

“Sure, boss! C’mon, Frenzy! Let’s grab somethin’!”

Rumble and Frenzy rushed to the pile of gifts like younglings, shuffling through the packages until they picked out gifts that were pleasantly wrapped. Ravage and the aerial cassettes did the same, Laserbeak crooning when he got ahold of a gift addressed to him and pecked lightly at it.

Once everyone had a present in their lap, Soundwave told them it was time to reveal what was inside. Rumble yipped happily when he saw his gift was a brand new laser blaster, Laserbeak cawing at him when he got thanks for it. Frenzy laughed excitedly when he ripped apart the wrapping paper to find he had been given a box of his favorite mercury truffles from Ravage.

“Thanks a bunch, Rav!”

“That’s Ravage to you, little imp,” Ravage snorted, although a cute mrow escaped him when he discovered Soundwave had given him some Cybertronian catnip. The tender blades of metal grass were instantly being rolled on and mouthed at, the panther’s tail flicking faster than before.

It was a lot more fun than the twins had expected, Soundwave able to keep the peace as his Cassetticons gathered together in a friendly way. He felt like a proud Sire watching them all, the larger mech humming softly to himself. Maybe the humans had a few good ideas and were worth giving some credit to. Their technology might not be as advanced as theirs, but it was still nice to see they had something to offer.

“Alright, I’m done with this merry-go-round! C’mon, bro! Let’s go have some more fun on our own,” Rumble whispered, flicking his brother on the back of his helm when the red and black mech’s new photon disrupter got more attention than him.

“Ow! Watch it!” Frenzy hissed, swatting his best buddy away so he could pack up his haul of gifts and follow his counterpart into whatever trouble he had thought up next. Of the pair, Rumble tended to be the mastermind of things to do.

“I want to show you some other stuff I got you for this weirdo Earth holiday!”

Frenzy let Rumble take him by the hand and pull him out of the room, Soundwave giving them a glance as they passed by. He could sense what they were up to and let it go. The celebrations were over with the whole family, so now they could break apart and do as they liked. He wasn’t offended by the twins and their departure. After all, he still had his more mechanimal-like symbiotes to take care of.

Frenzy allowed himself to be led about until they came to their room, grunting when Rumble shoved him in and slapped the door shut a moment later. There was a level of urgency to it that the red and black mech wasn’t sure was warranted. Sometimes Rumble got on some weird kicks, but he would always settle when they were alone together.

“Bro, calm down! Can’t we celebrate now and do whatever we want? No one is gonna stop us!”

“Sorry, sorry, I was just getting heated up was all. ‘Cause I had a special somethin’ for an idea I wanted us to try tonight. Would you be up for it?” Rumble asked cutely, shuffling his pedes in a way that always got Frenzy to give him what he wanted. Frenzy groaned, not sure if he was going to like what his companion had in mind.

“What is it exactly?”

His optics narrowed suspiciously, never sure when to expect a trick or truth.

“I wanted us to have some sexy celebratin’, yeah? Like the real horny kind. The kind where you put on some stuff and come out to woo me…”

“Pffff, you want me to dress up in lingerie or somethin’? Nuh-uh, that’s not gonna go down!”

“Not lingerie! Go in the closet and you’ll see all the stuff I got for us!”

Frenzy knew whatever his twin had come up with this time, his spark was set on trying it out. It was probably some weird bondage or kinky outfit or….or something different than usual. He slunk towards the closet, opened it hesitantly, and slipped inside to see what Rumble was providing him with. His optics widened behind his visor when he saw there was an array of items he could pick from but none he was expecting.

The small mech carefully picked up some of the items and donned them like some kind of battle armor. He was blushing the whole time, wondering what was possessing him to actually play along with his brother. Rumble could sure be ridiculous sometimes, but he had never expected him to ask this!

Finally he was finished with his new outfit, slowly unlatching the door and stepping out to meet his twin. Rumble was lounging on their little berth, the purple and blue cassette perking up the moment he saw the door open. His energy field spiked with thrill and lust when he took in the glorious sight of Frenzy dressed up in holiday spirit!

“Lookin’ good, bro! Lookin’ real good!” he crooned, his spike bumping aggressively against its panel now. “I always knew you looked good in red, but damn! Look atcha! You’re my mech, that’s for sure!”

Frenzy scratched at the puffy red ribbon he had tied around his neck, causing the bells on his weird little Earth hat to jingle in the silent room. He had tied a few more ribbons around his frame, one on each wrist with a bell attached and the other around his hips where the ends of the ribbon trailed down in a surprisingly lusty manner.

“You better like this because I look dumb!”

“No, you look sexy! C’mere, Frenzy! I wanna unwrap my present!”

Frenzy grumbled as he plodded along towards the berth and clambered onto it, stretching out like a mechanimal to show off his aft before he sat across from Rumble and held out his hands.

“You have to unwrap this part first. Then you can move onto the other ribbons.”

Rumble was careful as he started unwrapping his favorite Christmas gift, his venting becoming heavier as his digits gently untangled the knots of the wrist bows. He bowed his head and pressed a kiss to the underside of each palm, feeling an eager rush of heat from his companion in return. Good. That was what he had been hoping for!

Next came the bow around Frenzy’s neck. Rumble tugged the ribbon free with one hand and while his other reached around behind his twin’s neck and pulled him into a claiming, heated kiss. Frenzy grunted into his partner’s mouth when the two of them rolled over onto the berth from their sitting position and fought for the top spot. Frenzy won the minor dominance scuffle, pinning the other mech under him.

“Ha! Now you only have one last part to unwrap and then you can see what you asked for.”

“That’s the best part about gettin’ a gift and all that. I want to unwrap it!” Rumble snickered, flashing his famous smirk as his hands ghosted down the red and black frame above him. He traced seams and pressed his digits into the sweet spots he knew his twin had along his body, getting a few airy sighs from his lover.

Frenzy’s optics rolled with pleasure when he felt skilled hands pawing around between his legs as the other bot fumbled to find the right part of the ribbon to pull away. He bucked eagerly into the warm touches, open mouthed panting now that his frame was heating up. At last the last of the ‘wrapping’ came off, Frenzy tossing the jingly santa hat he was wearing onto the floor.

“Now we can get started,” he announced, glad he was free of all the gaudy outfit pieces. It could hardly be counted as an outfit at all, but Rumble seemed to have liked it. After all, he hadn’t given any instructions, so Frenzy had had to figure out what to do with the things he had been given!

“Yeah, now we can get goin’ and rumble!”

“You and the puns, bro. They never stop!”

Frenzy bit Rumble’s neck and left a mark where his dentas had clamped down on sensitive protoflesh and cabling, his mate crying out with lust. His body arched, causing their hips to roll against one another. Frenzy panted softly, wanting more than what he was getting. Rumble’s panels were still shut, so he had to behave himself and wait.

“Don’t do this to me…let me have what I want…” he whined, sliding down Rumble’s frame and shoving his face between parted thighs. “Let me have a taste at least?”

Rumble growled softly, almost refusing to open. Luckily for Frenzy his twin’s lust overrode any sense of competition and his valve panel popped open. Frenzy was lapping between the slick folds in moments, reveling in the taste of his lover, the clean perfection that Rumble was. He parted the protoflesh with the pads of his thumbs and languidly rasped his glossa over the dribbling mess.

“Frrraaaag, Frenzy…hnnnfff…you…you gotta do more!”

“That’s what they all say!” Frenzy barked, trying to be macho as he puffed up his armor and got back on top of Rumble so he could mount up. His spike escaped from behind its overly tight panel and in a flash he had guided the length to the prepped slit of his companion. “You’re gonna love this present. Say my name, yeah?”

“Frenzy…frag me…” Rumble mewled, putting on that sulking, coy expression he was so good at. It always drove Frenzy wild and that night was no exception.

Rumble squealed when Frenzy thrust forward with a hearty snap of his hips, forcing his spike into the tight depths of his heat. He writhed with longing under his lover, feeling Frenzy latch on with tight hands. The thrusts came hard and fast after he had been taken, Rumble crying and gasping as he was pummeled by a godly spike.

“FrenzyFrenzyFrenzy….unnnffff, I’m getting close!”

“So soon? We gotta work on your endurance, bro! Then again, ya never could beat me!”

“Sh-shut up!”

The two coupled with a joy they hadn’t felt in a long time. For at least that night the war had been halted and they could be within each other’s company. This was what they had wanted. It was all pretty much every bot wanted deep down, to be tangled on the berth and madly in love with someone who always had their back. With their sparks beating as one, synced even as they rocked against each other like a ship against a wave, they overloaded.  
Frenzy’s spike gave a fevered twitch before it spurted strings of sticky silver-white transfluid, the hot liquid spattering into Rumble’s spread mech cunt with abandon. Rumble was panting and groaning as he rode out the overload, his own spike having painted their chassis. He shuddered at the feeling of being filled with warmth, optics shutting off for a moment to enjoy the sensations.

“You did me good tonight, Frenzy. You’re the best Christmas present I could ever ask for, ya big oaf!”

“Yeah, that’s right! You know I’m the best. And you’re even better.”

Rumble and Frenzy embraced, holding each other close as they settled down for the night. They were safe and sound when they were together, separated from the battlefield but in each other’s arms. They had little knowledge of what the human holiday was about, but as night fell and the two mechs drifted away into recharge, the feeling of love, trust, and hope filled their sparks. All was calm. All was bright. And so they slept curled into one another in heavenly peace.


End file.
